plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Defensive End
Hearty |Tribe = Sports Gargantuar Zombie |Traits = Armored 1 |Abilities = Plant Tricks cost 2 more. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Somebody once told him the best defense is a good offence. He disagrees. Da fence he like best is da one he SMASH through.}} Defensive End is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 6 to play, and has 6 /5 . He has the Armored 1 trait, and his ability increases the cost of all Plant Tricks by 2 while he is on the field. He was introduced in update 1.10.22, along with Blooming Heart and Fire Rooster. He is now craftable. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Sports Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait: Armored 1' *'Ability:' Plant Tricks cost 2 more. *'Set:' Event Card description Somebody once told him the best defense is a good offence. He disagrees. Da fence he like best is da one he SMASH through. Strategies With In general, this zombie has decent base stats, and an ability that is extremely useful against plant heroes that play lots of tricks. Playing him on the 6th turn can protect him from most threats like Squash. The only tricks that can remove Defensive End from the field are transforming tricks like Transmogrify or Goatify, or bouncing tricks like Spring Bean or Whirlwind. Using him in a sports deck is ideal, and additionally a Gargantuar deck, preferably with The Smash. All Hearty heroes can play him on turn 3 with Gargologist and Flag Zombie, which can make your opponent almost unable to play tricks. However, regardless of his tribe, he can work in many decks as well due to the sheer usefulness of his ability. He can be protected by Zombie Coach or boosted by Team Mascot at the start of each turn. However, always be alert of an incoming Doom-Shroom, although it can be expensive. His ability, however, diminishes later in the game, as there is enough sun for your opponent to play tricks even if they have gotten more expensive. Against This zombie makes it harder for you to play tricks, as all trick cards in your hand cost 3 sun or more. In this case, you have to resort to strong plants to deal with him. Tough Beets is a good counter against this, as it can be played on the turn he is played, possibly surviving while destroying Defensive End in a single attack. Cheaper options include Guacodile, or the tricks mentioned above. In general, try to avoid using tricks as you may not have enough sun to weaken or destroy Defensive End as well as other strong zombies and rely on strong plants in general to stop strong zombies. Pairing Winter Squash with Snow Pea, Winter Melon, Jolly Holly or Chilly Pepper is another great idea, since he will be destroyed without the use of any tricks, but be careful if you are using Iceberg Lettuce. If there is either a Smashing Gargantuar or Wizard Gargantuar on the field, try to use Doom-Shroom to clear them out, or you may end up in a big trouble, same goes for Team Mascot and Zombie Coach. However, this can only be done at least turn 7, and it can also destroy plants. As a last resort, you can use The Great Zucchini to render him, as well any combos, useless, since it will be transformed into a Zombie, which will remove his ability. If you are playing as a Solar hero, you can simply overcome his ability by creating excess sun or play Smashing Pumpkin, which is enough to destroy Defensive End at the same price. However, it is important not to let your sun-producing plants to be destroyed. Also you can play Briar Rose along with Flower cards of small sun cost in the line of Defensive End to destroy it, using a flower deck. Gallery Defensive_End's_Statistics.png|Statistics Defensiveendcard.jpg|Card Trivia *He and Rodeo Gargantuar are the only Gargantuars in the sports tribe. **Coincidentally, they are both in the Hearty class. *He appears to be holding a field goal post, which is what football players use to score points on. *His helmet resembles the Football Zombie and All-Star Zombie's helmet from Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''respectively. *If the plant hero blocks an attack while there is a Defensive End on the field, the player can see the superpower card's cost is 3 suns but it can be deployed for free like normal at that time. *He is the only Gargantuar zombie with the '''Armored' 1 trait. *Unlike Flag Zombie and Gargologist that lower the cost of cards, he is the first card that increases the cost of cards. **He is also the first card that changes the cost of the opposing team's cards. **Originally, Defensive End's ability was to make all Gargantuars on the field immune to anything that does less than 4 damage. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Sports zombies Category:Sports cards